legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Ajani
: "Good luck, my Son." : – Ajani Ajani is a male Leopon who is the king of Leopon Plains. He is the mate of Ayo and the father of Mhina, Tatu and Kicheko Appearance He has a cream colored coat while his muzzle, underbelly and paws are a pale cream. His rosettes are pale cream color outlined in a darker cream. He has dark pink inner ears rimmed in black. He has thick, dark eyebrows and Blue eyes. His nose is dull pink-brown, and his claws are black. His mane is brown. Personality Ajani is kind, and caring to all his subjects. He would also not hesitate to save someone even if it means sacrificing himself. He is also firm, as he is not afraid to give out any discipline, and is very protective, as he would never hesitate to attack anyone who harms him or anyone he cares about. Ajani is also extroverted, as he is usually the first one to speak out to a crowd, and enjoys a good conversation with anyone. Ajani also helps his Kids, Mhina, Tatu and Kicheko in any situations they can’t handle. He is not a fan on arranged marriages. He also has some degree of Mhina's playfulness as seen in a wonderful summit, were when he and his family leaves, he along with Ayo, Kicheko and Tatu turned into simba, Nala, Kiara and Nguruma at the end to play along with Mhina's Prank. History Backstory Ajani was born during the middle-end of his mother's reign alongside his brother, Patch. As the first born, he is also chosen as mother's heir. Ajani knows nothing about his father since his dad was exiled from the Leopon Plains before ajani and his brother was born. When Ajani became an adult, his coronations were being planned for him to officially become the king of Leopon Plains. The coronation took place in late spring, at the Garden of Leopon Plains. A few days later, King Ajani mets Ayo, a golden-orange leopon of royal blood. Ajani was very nice and affectionate towards her, which made their relationship become stronger and eventually start loving each other. They get married after a few months of knowing each other, which Ayo becomes the queen consort. Afterwards, they decided to remove the marriage law within the Pride. At some point in time, Ajani and Ayo then has three healthy cubs, a girl name Tatu and two boys Kicheko and Mhina. More coming soon Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands A Celebration in the Pride Lands Ajani is seen at the Kupatana Celebration alongside his family, Kenai,Kia and Clea, listening to Twiga and several other animals sing. They along side all the other animals was shocked at the unexpected appearance of Reth's Pride. Family * Unnamed Parents * Patch (Brother) * Ayo (Mate) * Mhina and Kicheko (Sons) * Tatu (Daughter) * Uhuro, Ushindi, Kabili (Adopted Grandsons) * Malkia and Uzima (Adopted Granddaughters) Trivia * As a result of his hard work and beneficial policies was a peaceful time of plenty for all inhabitants of Leopon Plains, and others often appended the title "the Protector" to Ajani's name. * Ajani is voiced by Lou Diamond Phillips. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Leopons Category:Leopon Plains Residents Category:Kings Category:Adults Category:Grandparents Category:Males Category:Leopon Plains Royal Family Category:Members of the Kgosi Pride